User blog:DanteRinri/Far Cry Uplay Rewards
Far Cry 3 Exclusive Assignment *Legendary *Exclusive Single player mission Testing Unit. *Unlock by : 40 Uplay Points Revolving gift *Epic *Special weapon Cannon handgun for Single Player. *Unlock by : 30 Uplay Points Tattoo Pack *Rare *Far Cry 3 Exclusive tattoos for the Tattoo Editor in Multiplayer. *Unlock by : 20 Uplay Points Far Cry 3 Theme *Common *A Far Cry 3 Theme for the PlayStation 3 system. *Unlock by : Free Gallery of FC3 Rewards FC3 Rewards (1).png|''Exclusive Assignment'' FC3 Rewards (2).png|''Revolving gift'' FC3 Rewards (3).png|''Tattoo Pack'' FC3 Rewards (4).png|''Far Cry 3 Theme'' Far Cry 4 A.J.M. 9 *Legendary *A heavily-customized, burst-fire handgun last seen cleaning up the mean streets of Detroit. *Unlock by : 30 Uplay Points Fast learner *Epic *Why wait to become a legendary warrior? Add this skill to your loadout to earn XP at a faster rate (PvP). *Unlock by : 40 Uplay Points PvP Weapon Bundle *Epic *With these exclusive new weapons, you'll stand out on the battlefield like never before. *Unlock by : 30 Uplay Points Original Track *Rare *Now you can enjoy Far Cry 4’s exotic and atmospheric score in your own kingdom. *Unlock by : 50 Uplay Points Original Track - Far Cry 2 *Rare *Now you can enjoy Far Cry 2’s exotic and atmospheric score in your own kingdom. *Unlock by : 50 Uplay Points Painted Pachyderms *Rare *Locals have adorned Kyrat’s elephants with beautiful painted designs as part of an ancient tradition (Campaign only). *Unlock by : 20 Uplay Points C215 Art *Common *C215’s artwork, can be found scattered throughout Kyrat. Now it can be your wallpaper. *Unlock by : Free Far Cry 4 wallpaper *Rare *Download Club-exclusive Far Cry 4 desktop wallpapers for your PC. *Unlock by : Free Gallery of FC4 Rewards FC4 Rewards (1).png|''A.J.M. 9'' FC4 Rewards (2).png|''Fast learner'' FC4 Rewards (3).png|''PvP Weapon Bundle'' FC4 Rewards (4).png|''Original Track'' FC4 Rewards (5).png|''Original Track - Far Cry 2'' FC4 Rewards (6).png|''Painted Pachyderms'' FC4 Rewards (7).png|''C215 Art'' FC4 Rewards (8).png|''Far Cry 4 wallpaper'' Far Cry Primal Kapala Shard *Legendary *Sharpened bone shards, perfect for attacking enemies from afar. *Unlock by : 40 Uplay Points Shaman's Perk *Epic *Gain extra herbs for crafting. *Unlock by : 30 Uplay Points Soundtrack *Rare *Selected tracks of the official soundtrack in digital format. *Unlock by : 50 Uplay Points Supreme Hunter's Cave *Rare *A leopard skin trophy to adorn your cave dwelling and show off your hunting prowess. *Unlock by : 20 Uplay Points Challenge - Bomb Bundle *Common *There's enough resources in this bundle to blast your enemies back to the Stone Age! *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Club Bundle *Common *A job well done! Now you can craft some serious clubs! *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Hunter Bundle *Common *You’ve done it! With this reward you will be able to tame or trap to your heart’s content! *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Knife Bundle *Common *You like it up close and personal! Now you can craft all the knives! *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Master Crafting *Common *Replenish your inventory with a bit of everything! *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Spear Bundle *Common *Melee or ranged, the spear is probably one of the most versatile weapon in Oros! *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Weapon Bundle *Common *Well done, Wenja! Now you can craft almost any weapon you want! *Unlock by : Free Wallpapers *Common *Get 3 exclusive Far Cry Primal wallpapers. *Unlock by : Free Challenge - Food Recipe Bundle *Common *Food Recipe Bundle: Congrats! Now you can cook-up some seriously helpful meals! *Unlock by : Free Gallery of FCPrimal Rewards FCP Rewards (1).png|''Kapala Shard'' FCP Rewards (2).png|''Shaman's Perk'' FCP Rewards (3).png|''Soundtrack'' FCP Rewards (4).png|''Supreme Hunter's Cave'' FCP Rewards (5).png|''Challenge - Bomb Bundle'' FCP Rewards (6).png|''Challenge - Club Bundle'' FCP Rewards (7).png|''Challenge - Hunter Bundle'' FCP Rewards (8).png|''Challenge - Knife Bundle'' FCP Rewards (9).png|''Challenge - Master Crafting'' FCP Rewards (10).png|''Challenge - Spear Bundle'' FCP Rewards (11).png|''Challenge - Weapon Bundle'' FCP Rewards (12).png|''Wallpaper'' FCP Rewards (13).png|''Challenge - Food Recipe Bundle'' Far Cry 5 Big Head Fan Pack *Legendary *Contains an adorable big-head Cheeseburger bobblehead for your vehicle, and an on-brand Ubisoft logo mask for your face. *Unlock by : Free (Early access exclusively for attendees of E3 and other select gaming events) Hope County Baseball Pack *Legendary *The Hope County Baseball Pack includes a Hope County Baseball Outfit, Muscle Car, and the MP5K Submachine Gun. *Unlock by : Free Rabbids Bobblehead *Epic *Bwaaaaah! *Unlock by : 30 Uplay Points Community T-Shirt *Rare *Unlock this exclusive t-shirt for your character. Show the world how grateful and indifferent you are at the same time. *Unlock by : 50 Uplay Points Exclusive Soundtracks *Rare *Get a selection of songs from the Far Cry 5 soundtrack. *Unlock by : 20 Uplay Points Deadly Materials Pack *Common *A pack filled with bombs and knives, whatever you need to kill with a flick of the wrist. *Unlock by : 10 Uplay Points Boomer the Dog (Comic Book) *Common *Discover the adventures of Boomer the Dog, as drawn by a fan. *Unlock by : Free E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit *Common *For the Far Cry 5 fan who can’t get enough - deck out your devices and social profiles with images from our Fan Kit. *Unlock by : Free Far Cry 5 Fan Kit *Common *Everything in the kit can go everywhere. You have our permission! Go crazy ‘cause sharing is caring. *Unlock by : Free Assassin's Creed Origins Bobblehead *Exotic *Add a touch of Egypt by placing this Assassin's Creed® Origins bobblehead on your car’s dashboard. *Unlock by : Free (Own Assassin's Creed Origins) Far Cry 3 Insanity Bobblehead *Exotic *Place this bobblehead on your vehicle's dashboard. Never forget the definition of insanity. *Unlock by : Free Exclusive Wallpaper Pack *Common *A selection of Far Cry 5 wallpapers to customize your desktop background. Supports 4K resolution. *Unlock by : Free (Own Far Cry 3 or Far Cry 3 Classic Edition) Far Cry 4 Madness Bobblehead *Exotic *Place this bobblehead on your vehicle's dashboard. Rule over the roads with a touch of madness. *Unlock by : Free (Own Far Cry 4) Far Cry 5 Lost on Mars Bobblehead *Exotic *Place this bobblehead on your vehicle’s dashboard. Don’t worry, it won’t bite. *Unlock by : Free (Own Far Cry 5 : Lost On Mars) Far Cry 5 Weapon Skin *Exotic *Log into the Far Cry Arcade website with your Ubisoft account to enjoy this #iconic weapon skin! http://farcrygame.com/arcade *Unlock by : Free Far Cry Primal Outfit *Common *Go back to 10,000 B.C. by customizing your character with an outfit from Far Cry® Primal. *Unlock by : Free (Own Far Cry Primal) Hours of Darkness Bobblehead *Common *Place this bobblehead on your vehicle's dashboard. Still smells like napalm. *Unlock by : Free (Own Far Cry 5 : Hours of Darkness) Rainbow 6 Siege Outfit *Common *Customize your character with full body armor from Rainbow 6 Siege. Be ready for anything. *Unlock by : Free (Own Rainbow 6) Vaas and Citra Outfits *Exotic *Become the definition of insanity itself or embody a cunning warrior priestess with these iconic character outfits from Far Cry® 3. *Unlock by : Free (Own Far Cry 3 or Far Cry 3 Classic Edition) Gallery of FC5 Rewards Big Head Fan Pack.png|''Big Head Fan Pack'' FC5 (1).png|''Hope County Baseball Pack'' FC5 (2).png|''Rabbids Bobblehead'' FC5 (3).png|''Community T-Shirt'' FC5 (4).png|''Exclusive Soundtracks'' FC5 (5).png|''Deadly Materials Pack'' FC5 (6).png|''Boomer the Dog (Comic Book)' E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit.png|''E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit'' FC5 (7).png|''Far Cry 5 Fan Kit'' Far Cry® 3 Insanity Bobblehead.png|''Far Cry 3 Insanity Bobblehead'' FC5 (8).png|''Exclusive Wallpaper Pack'' FC5 Pagan.png|''Far Cry 4 Madness Bobblehead'' Lost on Mars Bobblehead.png|''Lost on Mars Bobblehead'' FC5 (9).png|''Far Cry 5 Weapon Skin'' FC5 (10).png|''Far Cry Primal Outfit'' Hours of Darkness Bobblehead.png|''Hours of Darkness Bobblehead'' FC5 (11).png|''Rainbow 6 Siege Outfit'' Vaas and Citra Outfits.png|''Vaas and Citra Outfits'' Category:Blog posts